


Любовь, любви, любовью...

by TaiD



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, Юмор, махровый флафф, романс, флинтвуд
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaiD/pseuds/TaiD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ежели слизеринцы чего захотят – они это завсегда получат.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любовь, любви, любовью...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715279) by [Halrloprillalar (prillalar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prillalar/pseuds/Halrloprillalar). 



> Бета: Eide
> 
> Разрешение на перевод: получено

 

****

 

Всякий раз при виде Вуда Маркус начинал испытывать странные ощущения. У него перехватывало дыхание, щемило в груди, а по всему телу пробегали щекочущие мурашки, и хотелось немедленно что-то делать или куда-нибудь бежать. Маркус понятия не имел, почему это с ним происходит. Это было похоже на то, как если бы он хотел врезать Вуду по морде. Похоже, но не очень.

Маркус не мог думать ни о чем другом. На совместных уроках он глаз не отводил от Оливера – вот он теребит перо красивыми сильными пальцами, вот елозит по скамье, вытягивая под столом стройные мускулистые ноги… прикусывает губу... У Маркуса от этого зрелища захватывало дух и сладко сосало под ложечкой.

Долгие размышления не были его сильной стороной. Однажды в коридоре, когда Вуд проходил мимо, Маркус молча схватил гриффиндорца за плечо и, развернув лицом к себе, прижал к стене обеими руками. Что делать дальше Маркус не успел придумать (но драться-то он точно не хотел!), поэтому просто смотрел на Оливера, а тот, онемев от неожиданности, изумленно вытаращился на него. Сердце Маркуса забилось, как бешенное, и во рту мгновенно пересохло.

– Ты чё творишь, Флинт?! – наконец очнулся Вуд и с силой оттолкнул Маркуса. Слизеринец не нашелся с ответом, и Вуд ушел, сердито оглядываясь на ходу. Маркус смотрел ему вслед. Его ладони все еще чувствовали тепло тела Оливера.

Встретив Вуда на следующий день за завтраком, Маркус, не долго думая, молча схватил его за руку.  Завтракающие студенты с любопытством оглядывались на них, но Маркусу не было до них дела – он чувствовал, как венка на запястье Вуда бьется под его пальцами, и это было чудесно.

– Да что ты ко мне прицепился?! – процедил сквозь зубы Вуд и, резко дернувшись, вырвался. Маркус снова не знал, что сказать, и Вуд отошел, бурча под нос что-то про слизеринских недоумков.

В голове у Маркуса была полная путаница. Он сел за стол и принялся за жареную картошку. За столом рядом с ним две слизеринки сплетничали между собой. Маркус равнодушно слушал их болтовню до тех пор, пока одна из них вдруг не произнесла:

– ...каждый раз, когда я вижу Адриана, у меня горло перехватывает!.. Мне хочется быть с ним рядом, слушать его, смотреть на него...

– О-о-о... – вздохнула вторая, - это, несомненно, любовь!

– Вчера за обедом он передал мне тарелку, и наши пальцы соприкоснулись – меня как молнией шарахнуло, я чуть не выронила тарелку... Я так его люблю, а он меня даже не замечает!

При последних словах Маркус резко выпрямился и застыл, не донеся вилку до рта. Вот оно! Это же будто про него сказано! Вот как все просто – он влюблен! Влюблен в Вуда. Обычное дело.

После некоторых размышлений Маркус решил, дело все-таки не совсем обычное, потому что Вуд не девочка и к тому же гриффиндорец. Это все осложняет. Он хотел послушать дальше, но девочки уже переключились на обсуждение новой волшебной помады. К Вуду это никакого отношения не имело, и Маркус разочаровано отвернулся.

Весь день он думал о своей любви и, уже глубокой ночью, измученный размышлениями, пришел к выводу, что следует поделиться своим чувством с Вудом, и пусть тот тоже помучается.

На следующий день он нашел Вуда в раздевалке, где гриффиндорская квиддичная команда готовилась к тренировкам. Маркус догадывался, что гриффиндорцы вряд ли будут счастливы видеть его, но плевать ему было на их чувства. Его интересовал только Оливер.

– Чего тебе, Флинт? – заметив слизеринца, недовольно буркнул Вуд.

– Я тебя люблю! – ляпнул Флинт, не тратя время на окольные разговоры.

У гриффиндорцев от такого откровения отпали челюсти. Оливера перекосило, и его лицо пошло красными пятнами. Маркус пристально смотрел на него,  но Вуд упорно отводил глаза.

– Ну вот. Я хотел, чтоб ты знал. – Сказал Маркус, не собираясь отступать.

Вуд сердито передернул плечами и обратился к своей команде:

– Ну, чего уши развесили? Пошли на поле, быстро.

Гриффиндорцы вышли из раздевалки. Кое-кто украдкой оглянулся и прыснул в кулак. Маркус проводил их взглядом и запомнил того, кто ухмылялся. Вуд так и не обернулся.

«Что ж, могло быть и хуже, – подумал Маркус. – И что теперь?».

 

****

Ночью Маркусу не спалось, мешали мысли о Вуде, точнее - мечты о нем. Вот гриффиндорец летит на метле, улыбаясь чему-то и щурясь на солнце. Вот он сидит за партой, а Маркус сидит рядом и кладет руку ему на плечо... целует его... запускает свои пальцы ему под одежду...

О-хо-хо... от таких мыслей Маркус стал возбуждаться и беспокойно ворочаться в постели. Затем приказал себе успокоиться. «Что толку мечтать просто так? – Решил он, закутываясь в одеяло. - Надо действовать, само по себе ничего не делается. Вот завтра и начну!» С этой мыслью Флинт, наконец, заснул.

 

****

Наутро перед завтраком Маркус ошивался у входа в Обеденный Зал. Заметив приближающегося Вуда, слизеринец шагнул ему навстречу. Вуд сделал попытку сбежать, но Маркус решительно преградил ему дорогу и схватил за запястье.

– Доброе утро, – сказал он как можно более дружелюбно.

– Отвали, – совсем недружелюбно рявкнул в ответ Вуд и попытался высвободить руку.

– Хорошо ли ты спал? – спросил Флинт, не обращая внимания на недовольство гриффиндорца.

– А не пошел бы ты?.. – Вуд снова дернул руку.

– Похоже, будет дождь... – продолжил светскую беседу слизеринец.

Вуд сильно толкнул Флинта и, выдернув свою руку, быстро прошел к гриффиндорскому столу. Маркус вздохнул. Так приятно было просто держать его за руку! Он погладил мантию там, где ее коснулась ладонь Вуда... прямо над сердцем... хмм, а сердце с левой стороны или с правой?

После завтрака в коридоре какой-то придурок из Хаффлпаффа обозвал Маркуса педиком. Маркус совершенно беззлобно пнул его и тот свалился с лестницы. Позже, по дороге на утреннюю квиддичную тренировку, он случайно наступил на ногу девчонке из Ровенкло, и она прошипела ему вслед: «Смотри куда прешь, извращенец!». Маркус не поленился вернуться, отобрать у девчонки сумку и вышвырнуть ее из ближайшего окна (сумку, разумеется, а не девчонку... хотя – тоже вариант).

На тренировке парочка наблюдающих за соперниками гриффиндорцев вовсю потешались над Маркусом, громко обсуждая, как он «нежно» обращается с метлой. Маркус в ответ недоуменно пожал плечами и заявил что: « ...любой уважающий себя игрок относится к своей метле очень нежно и бережно...». Гриффиндорцы переглянулись, и один из них пояснил, ухмыляясь:

– Мы имели в виду, что ты девчонка... ну, в смысле – педик.

Выкручивая гриффиндорцам руки и окуная их головой в ближайшую лужу, Маркус размышлял над этими словами. Раньше он как-то не задумывался, а теперь до него дошло, что он определенно педик, раз уж влюбился в парня. Собственно, для слизеринца это ничего не меняло, но хорошо было знать наверняка.

– Спасибо за информацию, – на прощанье сказал он отплевывающимся от грязи гриффиндорцам.

 

****

Маркус пытался застать Вуда, чтобы побыть с ним наедине, но теперь это стало труднее, чем прежде. Куда бы ни направлялся Вуд, его всегда сопровождала кучка гриффиндорцев. Маркус подумывал о том, чтобы поодиночке перебить всех сопровождающих, но Оливер тогда наверняка еще сильнее разозлится... нет, лучше не надо. Потом Маркусу пришло в голову, что было бы гораздо проще, если бы Вуд его тоже хоть немного полюбил. Слизеринец понятия не имел, что нужно для этого сделать. Он голову себе сломал, пытаясь что-нибудь придумать, но ничего не придумывалось. Тогда он решил спросить у кого-нибудь совета.

Вечером, спустившись в общую гостиную Слизерина, он оглядел присутствующих. Слизеринцы при виде него стали шептаться и переглядываться, но для их факультета такое поведение было нормой, поэтому Маркус и не подумал обидеться и кого-то там, скажем, пнуть по почкам.

У камина сидел его приятель Адриан и делал вид, что читает книгу. На самом деле он о чем-то мечтал, прикрыв глаза и откинувшись на спинку кресла. Маркус подошел к нему и  по-дружески ткнул кулаком под ребра.

– Зайка, просыпайся, хочу у тебя спросить кое о чем...

Адриан недовольно сморщился и, не открывая глаз, ворчливо сказал:

– Не называй меня зайкой... чего надо?

Маркус сел рядом:

– Нужен твой совет.

– Не ходи вокруг да около, – Адриан открыл глаза и потянулся. – Мой совет тебе определенно нужен, ты отвратительно играл на последнем матче. Я уже прикинул, что делать, чтоб ты не походил на дохлую курицу...

– Э-э-э... – прервал его Маркус, – я вообще не про это спросить хочу. Я тут на днях влюбился. В Вуда.

– Ааа... ну да, ты влюбился в Вуда, тоже мне новость. И что?.. – уголки рта Адриана чуть дрогнули, будто в усмешке, но он все-таки не рискнул рассмеяться. Флинт решил сделать вид, что ничего не заметил.

– Я не знаю, что делать, чтобы он тоже в меня влюбился.  Посоветуй что-нибудь.

– Ничего себе просьба! Да может Вуд вообще парней не любит, ты об этом не думал? Обычно парни не влюбляются в парней. Вот я, например.

– О-о-о... хм-м... – только и мог выдавить из себя Маркус.

– Не тормози, Флинт, – Адриан все-таки позволил себе слегка ухмыльнуться, – до меня тут дошли кое-какие слухи насчет нашего Вуда... «твоего» Вуда, я хотел сказать.

Маркус не совсем понял, о чем речь.

– Просто дай совет, ладно? – попросил он товарища, почесав затылок.

Адриан нахмурился и сказал:

– Ну, я-то не большой спец по любовным делишкам... вот мой брат... В прошлом году мы с ним отдыхали вместе на море – так он из кожи вон лез, чтобы одна девушка его заметила. И, в конце концов, своего добился.

– А что он делал? – Спросил обнадеженный Маркус и приготовился запоминать.

– Ну, торчал постоянно рядом с ней, посылал цветы, задаривал сладостями... стихи для нее сочинял – то есть, делал вид, что сочинял, а на самом деле переписал их из какой-то книжки.

– Спасибо! – с чувством сказал Флинт, встал и пошел прочь.

– Эй, – крикнул ему вслед Адриан, – если это сработает, дай знать, а то у меня...

Что там «у него» Маркус уже не слышал. Он решительным шагом направился в спальню, чтобы подготовить план по покорению Оливера. Это как в квиддиче – все просто, когда есть план, главное не сбиться с пути.

 

***

Всю ночь Маркус разрабатывал свою победоносную стратегию и уснул только под утро. Но, проснувшись, он и половины не помнил из того, что насочинял ночью, поэтому ему пришлось выдумывать весь план заново. Поразмыслив, слизеринец решил, что с цветами будет легче всего, поэтому сразу направился погулять вокруг замка, чтобы собрать букет.

Пробродив по окрестностям, он с недовольством обнаружил, что вокруг Хогвардса не растет никаких более-менее приличных цветов – только чахлые кустики, которые и цветами-то назвать трудно. Тогда Маркус решительно направился во владения профессора Спраут и в оранжерее обнаружил целые клумбы всевозможных цветов. Маркусу особенно приглянулись пышные Вечноцветущие Пионы. Над клумбой с этими цветами висела табличка с грозной надписью: «Ни в коем случае не трогать!». Презрительно хмыкнув на такое предупреждение, Маркус нарвал целую охапку. Пионы пахли нежно и сладко, совсем как духи его тети Анны.

Сначала Маркус хотел отдать букет прямо в руки Вуду – заодно и поговорить. Но потом слизеринец подумал, что к Вуду будет сложно подойти из-за его сопровождающих,  поэтому решил послать цветы совой. Вуд получит их как раз во время завтрака. Очень хорошо.

За завтраком Флинт взволнованно крошил яблочное печенье и поглядывал то на окно, то на гриффиндорский стол. Наконец, совы влетели в Зал и одна из них, подлетев к Вуду, скинула на стол перед ним душистую охапку пионов. Вуд нервно сглотнул и грозно зыркнул на Флинта, а тот в ответ улыбнулся и помахал ему рукой.

Все присутствующие в Зале изумленно таращились то на Оливера, то на букет. Хаффлпаффцы захихикали, ровенкловцы зашептались, слизеринцы принялись громко хмыкать, а гриффиндорцы незамысловато заржали над Вудом, который от злости и  всеобщего внимания стал пунцовым, как свекла. Он погрозил Флинту кулаком. Флинт в ответ снова улыбнулся.

Оливер психанул и, резко встав, пошел прочь из Зала. Заботливые гриффиндорцы постарались, чтобы он не забыл свой прекрасный букет.

Маркус приободрился. Первая часть плана выполнена. Сидя на Зельях, он мечтал о Вуде, пока его сосед готовил за двоих Антикомариную мазь.

За обедом Маркус не сводил взгляда с гриффиндорского стола, но Вуд так и не появился. Тогда слизеринец, выходя из зала, схватил какого-то гриффиндорца за мантию, слегка потряс:

– Где Вуд? – вежливо поинтересовался он, любуясь, как голова гриффиндорца болтается в такт потрясываниям.

– Вуд в Больничном Крыле! – ответил тот, пытаясь вырваться. – У него сыпь пошла по всему телу. Ты его отравил своими вонючими цветами, сволочь, и еще спрашиваешь, где он!

Маркус растерянно встряхнул гриффиндорца еще разок, а потом отпустил. Он чувствовал себя ужасно. Вуд заболел из-за него! Теперь он решит, что Маркус это сделал нарочно!

Флинт решительно направился в Больничное  крыло, чтобы немедленно разъяснить ситуацию, но там, у койки Вуда, уже толпилась вся гриффиндорская квиддичная команда, которая угрожающе сплотила ряды и не дала Флинту даже приблизиться к Оливеру.

Слизеринцу пришлось уйти ни с чем. Он попросил мадам Помфри передать Вуду записку: «Пожалуйста, извини. Маркус». Потом он отправился в Теплицы и уничтожил все растения в оранжерее – сначала вырвал их с корнями, потом растоптал и затем – для верности – попрыгал на останках Вечноцветущих Пионов. Через полчаса он был грязным, усталым и относительно довольным.

Оливер пробыл в Больничном крыле двое суток. Маркус тосковал, но зато у него было время разработать новый план. В ближайшие выходные он отправился в Хогсмит и провел пару часов в «Золотом Горшочке»**, **выбирая подарок для Вуда.

В магазине было так много всевозможных сладостей, что Маркус даже растерялся. Он хватал то одно, то другое, и никак не мог выбрать, что купить. Там было полно народу, и среди них Маркус заметил двух девчонок - тех самых, что однажды за обедом своей болтовней помогли ему понять, что он испытывает к Оливеру. Флинт подошел к ним. Девчонки обсуждали какие-то конфеты:

– Это последний пакетик, – сказала одна из них, – смотри, карамельки сделаны в виде сердечек, а сверху на них написаны всякие фразы – нужно только дописать имя своего любимого и они будут воспевать его красоту, ум или еще что-нибудь...

– О, как здорово! – воскликнула вторая, – я могу написать на них «Адриан»!

– Да, и подложить ему в карманы...

– И в тарелку за обедом...

– И еще в сумку...

– И под подушку...

Они рассмеялись и направились к кассе. Флинт подумал, что идея с карамельками – это то, что надо. Он догнал девочек, вырвал у них пакетик с конфетками, буркнул «Спасибо» и под возмущенные девчачьи вопли скрылся в толпе покупателей.

Потом Флинт еще немного погулял по Хогсмиту, поглазел на витрины с товарами для квиддича, выпил пару бутылок сливочного пива, попытался (безуспешно) раздобыть огневиски и к вечеру вернулся обратно в Хогвардс. Добравшись до спальни, он залез на кровать, задернул полог и достал пакет с конфетами. Самым внимательным образом изучив инструкцию (дабы не повторить неудачу с цветами), Маркус раскрыл пакет, достал волшебную палочку и, взмахнув ею, прошептал несколько заклинаний, а в конце добавил «Оливер».

Маленькое облачко цветного дыма поднялось над пакетом и медленно осело. Маркус пару раз чихнул и высыпал несколько конфет на кровать. Оказавшись на свободе, конфетки принялись подпрыгивать и радостно пищать звонкими голосками:

«Оливер – ты прекрасен!»

«Скажи «ДА», Оливер!»

«Оливер, будь моим!»

«Мой сладенький Оливер!» – и все в том же духе.

Решив проверить их на вкус (да-да, чтобы не повторить ошибку с цветами), Маркус выбрал одну и внимательно осмотрел. Конфетка радостно объявила ему: «Оливер, ты мой бог!» и он, удовлетворенно кивнув, засунул ее в рот. Конфета была вкусной, с нежным привкусом ванили и сливок. Маркус задумчиво съел еще «Освети мою жизнь, Оливер!», потом еще... очнувшись на четвертой, он решительно сгреб все конфеты обратно в пакет и засунул в карман. Завтра, на совместных Чарах, он подсунет сердечки Вуду.

Остаток дня Маркус провел с Адрианом, разрабатывая стратегию следующего квиддичного матча.

 

****

В понедельник Маркус замешкался в коридоре перед кабинетом Чар и дождался, когда Оливер зайдет в класс и сядет за парту. Тогда слизеринец вошел и сел за следующую парту, прямо за спиной Вуда. Студенты вокруг стали оглядываться на них и хихикать. Оливер проследил за их взглядами и, обернувшись, увидел позади себя Флинта. Скривившись, как от зубной боли, он тихо простонал:

– Нет, только не ты!

– Да, – радостно сообщил ему Флинт, – именно я.

Он улыбнулся Вуду. Было приятно находиться так близко от него. Он снова чувствовал то же вожделение, что и раньше, только сильнее. Гораздо сильнее.

Глядя на гриффиндорца, Маркус заметил у того на левой щеке, рядом с мочкой уха, маленькую родинку. Ему захотелось потрогать ее, но он остерегся делать это, потому что не был уверен, что Оливеру это понравится. То есть он был уверен, что Оливеру это не понравится. В смысле... ну... да ладно. Вместо этого рискованного поступка он решил попробовать завязать беседу.

– Ты успел подготовить свое эссе по Чарам? – спросил он. – Я не успел.

Обычно Маркус отнимал очередное домашнее задание у какого-нибудь зазевавшегося ровенкловца, но сегодня из-за конфет он забыл про это. Оливер нахмурился и, оглядев класс, громко спросил:

– Кто-нибудь поменяется со мной местами?

Некоторые студенты тихо прыснули со смеху, некоторые сочувственно поглядели на гриффиндорца, но, вспомнив о кулаках Флинта, нервно сглотнули, и промолчали.

Потом зашел профессор Флитвик и начал урок.

Оливер сидел с неестественно прямой спиной и смотрел перед собой. Ну а Маркус смотрел на Оливера. Разглядывать Вуда сзади было очень интересно. Его короткие волосы обнажали шею, и над краем воротника виднелась еще одна небольшая родинка.  Маркус подумал, что было бы неплохо провести по ней пальцами... а потом запустить ладонь под воротник... наверное, кожа на шее очень мягкая?.. Он потрогал свою шею - да, кожа там нежная и слегка бархатистая из-за короткого мягкого пушка.

Маркус уже было потянулся к Оливеру, но тут же одернул себя. Вряд ли тому понравится, что его трогают прямо на уроке, да еще на глазах у всех. Вуд наверняка разозлится.

Поэтому Маркус просто смотрел, не давая воли рукам.

Урок, казалось, никогда не закончится. Засмотревшись на гриффиндорца, Маркус долго сидел в одном положении, и его ноги стали затекать. Пытаясь сесть поудобнее, он заелозил по скамье и при этом что-то тихо зашуршало у него в кармане. Ох, да это же конфеты! Он совсем про них забыл!

Маркус вытащил пакетик из кармана и стал думать, как подсунуть его Вуду. Лучше всего будет подложить конфеты ему в карман, до которого было легко дотянуться, и к тому же он широко оттопыривался, так что запихать пакет не составит труда. Стараясь не шуршать, Маркус потянулся вперед, и стал осторожно опускать пакет в карман гриффиндорца. Оливер неожиданно поменял позу, сев по-другому. Теперь карман оказался вне досягаемости.

Маркус чертыхнулся про себя и решил тогда дотянуться до школьной сумки Вуда, которая лежала рядом на скамье. Сумка была чуть приоткрыта, и целиком пакет в нее бы не влез. Тогда Маркус приоткрыл упаковку, чтобы просто высыпать конфеты в сумку. Из открытого пакета донеслось неясное бормотание, и чтобы скрыть этот шум, Маркус тихонько кашлянул.

От этого кашля Оливер, с начала урока бывший на взводе, вздрогнул и, подпрыгнув на месте, плечом подтолкнул руку Флинта, в которой был открытый пакет с конфетами. Пакет опрокинулся, и из него с веселым писком высыпались сердечки и запрыгали по всему классу,  звонко распевая:

«Оливер – ты прекрасен!»

«Скажи «ДА», Оливер!»

«Оливер, будь моим!»

«Мой сладенький Оливер!» – и все в том же духе.

Класс рухнул от хохота. Оливер побагровел. Маркус растерянно озирался по сторонам, не имея возможности заткнуть всем рты. Некоторые студенты подхватили конфетки с пола и теперь разглядывали их, громко обсуждая надписи.

Профессор Флитвик безуспешно пытался успокоить хохочущих учеников, но его просто никто не слышал. Тогда он взмахнул волшебной палочкой и воскликнул:

– Силенсио!

Наступила тишина, заткнулись даже конфеты, только одинокое желтое сердечко продолжало прыгать по полу, выкрикивая: «Оливер, мечтаю о тебе!». Флитвик торопливо спустился с кафедры и, подбежав к конфетке, раздавил ее в пыль. Потом он повернулся к Вуду:

– Ну и как вы это объясните, мистер Вуд?

Оливер угрюмо молчал. Маркус попытался сказать, что это он виноват, но из-за заклинания не мог произнести ни звука. Тогда он стал размахивать рукой прямо перед носом профессора. Тот обратил свое внимание на него:

– Хотите что-то сказать, мистер Флинт?

Флинт торопливо закивал – мол, да, хочу. Флитвик взмахнул палочкой еще раз и освободил его от немоты.

– Ну, говорите.

– Это не он виноват, это я... – он взглянул на Оливера и пояснил еще раз: – Я виноват. Не Вуд.

– Совершенно идиотская выходка, мистер Флинт! Назначаю вам взыскание! – возмущенно сказал профессор Флитвик. – И соберите эти ужасные... штучки. Немедленно!

Маркус опустился на колени и стал руками сгребать карамель в кучку.

– При помощи магии, мистер Флинт! – Нетерпеливо произнес Флитвик.

Маркус поспешно достал палочку и стал по одной призывать конфеты в пакет. Флитвик скрипнул зубами и одним взмахом своей палочки собрал все конфеты, поднял их в воздух и превратил в разноцветную пыль, которая, повисев несколько секунд над классом, растаяла без следа.

Наконец в классе воцарился порядок, но Флитвик уже настолько вышел из себя, что закончил урок на полчаса раньше и отпустил учеников, задав им двойную норму домашнего задания. Маркус попытался было ускользнуть незамеченным, но профессор остановил его, назначил ему отработку и, плюс к этому, дополнительные занятия по Чарам.

– Отвратительно вы колдуете, мистер Флинт! Даже с конфетами справиться не можете. – Прокомментировал Флитвик свое решение.

 

***

Отработка была не так уж и ужасна – всего-навсего отдраить полы в чулане. Но к отработке еще прилагались дополнительные занятия по Чарам два раза в неделю – а это уже было плохо, тем более что в отношениях с Вудом Маркус не продвинулся ни на йоту.

Он скоблил полы, пребывая в ужасном настроении. Очевидно, что он делает все неправильно, но откуда ему знать, блин, как делать правильно, он же не ловелас какой-нибудь! После отработки Маркус пару часов побродил по окрестностям замка, пытаясь развлечься, шугая малышню, но лучше ему не стало. К тому же пошел ливень, и он вернулся в Слизерин промокший, как последняя дворняжка.

Ужинал Маркус  без аппетита, уныло гоняя овощи вилкой по тарелке. Иногда он бросал хмурые взгляды на гриффиндорский стол, и один раз засек, как Вуд украдкой смотрит на него. Маркус почувствовал было смутную надежду, но Вуд тут же отвернулся и, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил оживленную беседу с соседом по столу. Маркусу оставалось лишь любоваться, как Оливер говорит, как размахивает руками, смеется, закинув голову назад... у слизеринца дыхание перехватывало от этого зрелища.

Маркус встал и пошел прочь из Зала.

Он немного прогулялся по дальним коридорам. Портреты шептались за его спиной, и Маркус был уверен, что они обсуждали его страсть к Вуду, но поделать с ними ничего не мог. Зато, встретив по дороге группку гриффиндорских первогодок, он отвел душу, заставив их ползать по Западному крылу, пока те не собрали всю пыль с пола своими мантиями.

Вернувшись в общую комнату, он нашел в дальнем углу Адриана, который трудился над домашним заданием. Рядом с Адрианом сидела та девчонка, что тайком вздыхала по нему, но парень не обращал на нее никакого внимания, с головой погрузившись в работу. Маркус испытывал некоторую благодарность к девчонке за то, что она уже два раза помогала ему – подсказав, что Маркус влюблен и тогда, в кондитерском магазине. Поэтому он кивнул ей и мило улыбнулся, прежде чем спихнуть с кресла на пол. Затем он сел на ее место. Адриан мельком взглянул на Маркуса и вернулся к работе.

– Зайка, – сказал Маркус, – надо поговорить.

– Я занят. – Отрезал Адриан.

Маркус отнял у него перо.

– А теперь?

– Твою мать, Флинт! – воскликнул Адриан. – Это эссе надо было сдать еще на прошлой неделе, а я только половину сочинил! Отвали!..

Он схватил свое перо и попытался вернуть его, но Маркус схватился за перо второй рукой и потянул на себя. Адриан психанул и свободной рукой швырнул в Маркуса книгой. Маркус увернулся и, отобрав все-таки перо, стал вертеть им перед носом приятеля.

– Надеюсь, разговор будет о Квиддиче, - мрачно сказал Адриан, - потому что если это опять про твою гребанную любовь к гребанному Вуду...

Маркус хмыкнул и переломил перо пополам.

– Извини, извини, я хотел сказать: «про твою удивительную любовь к прекрасному Вуду!» – мученически закатил глаза Адриан, – Слушай, обожди пару часов - я допишу и буду весь твой.

– Не-а... – протянул Флинт и, разломав перо на мелкие кусочки, высыпал их прямо на недописанное эссе.

– Ладно, чего там опять? – Смирившись с жестокой судьбой, вздохнул Адриан.

– Я следовал твоим советам, но они не работают.

– И ты хочешь сказать, что это моя вина?

– Ну... – сказал Маркус, – а ты как думаешь?

– Конечно, я не виноват! – воскликнул Адриан. – Проблема не в советах – проблема в тебе. Я что, советовал тебе его отравить? Или сделать из него посмешище на Чарах?

– Это случайно получилось!

– Да плевать, как это получилось – ведь получилось же!

– Я хочу это как-то исправить, только боюсь снова попасть впросак.

– И что именно ты собираешься делать, Флинт?

– Эээ... вроде еще можно написать стихи?

– Мда... ты хоть представляешь, что такое стихи?

– Стихи – это зарифмованные предложения.

Адриан скептически хмыкнул.

– С тобой все ясно. – Он собрал кусочки растерзанного пера и, достав волшебную палочку, восстановил его. – Было весело поболтать с тобой, Флинт. Заходи как-нибудь еще.

– Я думаю о нем все время, – мрачно хмурясь, пробормотал Маркус и подпер кулаком подбородок, – ...ну, знаешь, такие мысли, типа: «хорошо бы погладить его под одеждой и поцеловать» или...

– О, нет! – Воскликнул Адриан. – Знать ничего не хочу о твоих сексуальных фантазиях!

Он заткнул руками уши и, уставившись в пергамент, стал громко читать:

– 1066 – Гастингс, 1379 – драконья лихорадка, 1612 – восстание гоблинов, 1945 – Гриндельвальд...

– Да заткнись ты!.. – буркнул Маркус и встал, чтобы уйти.

Адриан поднял голову:

– И Флинт... даже не вздумай читать мне свои стихи, я этого не переживу.

Он снова достал свою палочку и, взмахнув ею у себя над головой, произнес: «Тиховитус!». Его голову окутала светящаяся дымка, не дававшая звукам извне проникать внутрь. Маркус пожал плечами.

Девочка, которая тайно вздыхала по Адриану, проскользнула на освободившееся место и попыталась заговорить с ним, но Адриан ни на что не реагировал. Маркус задумчиво посмотрел на девочку и спросил у нее:

– Ты разбираешься в стихах?

Она удивилась, покачала головой и вновь повернулась к Адриану. Маркус пошел в спальню и достал письменные принадлежности. Он решил писать стихи здесь, а не в общей комнате, где было слишком людно.

Итак, нужно сочинить стихи. Надо написать всю правду о том, что чувствует, только в рифму – что тут сложного? Маркус растянулся на кровати, разложив письменные принадлежности перед собой, окунул перо в чернильницу и стал ждать, когда стихи придут ему в голову. Но стихи что-то тормозили. Маркус заерзал. Чернила капнули с кончика пера прямо на середину чистого листа.

Наконец, на Маркуса снизошло, и он записал первую строчку:

«Я люблю тебя, Оливер».

Получилось неплохо, только никак не сочинялась рифма к слову «Оливер». Кроме «ливер» Маркусу ничего в голову не приходило. Тогда он решил поменять слова местами:

«Оливер, я тебя люблю».

Это было лучше, потому что множество слов рифмовалось с «люблю». После пары минут раздумий Маркус сочинил вторую строчку:

«Любишь ли ты, я не знаю».

Здорово! Но теперь перед слизеринцем встала серьезная проблема – нужно ли рифмовать третью строчку с двумя предыдущими или можно взять другую рифму? В конце концов, Маркус решил не рисковать и использовать одну рифму на весь стих.

Стихотворение писать было очень тяжело, Маркус сломал себе все мозги, но через час на листе пергамента красовалось уже вполне солидное сочинение:

«Оливер, я тебя люблю.

Любишь ли ты, я не знаю.

И в тревоге сердцем замираю.

Как вижу тебя – будто в небо улетаю.

А небо такое голубое и без краю!»

Маркус перечитал его несколько раз. У него не было уверенности, что это хорошее стихотворение, но зато все в нем абсолютная правда. Он положил пергамент на тумбочку и лег спать.

 

***

Но сна не было, из головы не шли мысли об Оливере. Лицо Оливера, глаза Оливера... его смех, его стремительная походка... вот он садится рядом с Маркусом и шепчет ему на ухо непристойности... От таких мыслей сжималось сердце и пересыхало в горле. Маркус начинал думать, что любовь не такая уж веселая штука, как многие считают.

Утром Маркус аккуратно свернул пергамент со стихами и сунул его в карман. Надо было отдать его Оливеру так, чтобы никто не заметил. За обедом и на уроках Маркус мог только наблюдать за ним издали, потому что тот был окружен плотным кольцом его товарищей.

Так прошла неделя. Пергамент со стихами, хранимый в кармане мантии в ожидании подходящего случая, постепенно смялся и обтрепался. У слизеринца были уроки Чар совместно с занудным студентом-ровенкловцем, который, один раз рассмотрев во всех ракурсах кулаки Флинта, стал выполнять задания за двоих, а Маркус в это время предавался унынию и мечтам о Вуде.

Однажды после занятий Маркус возвращался в Слизерин и по дороге услышал шум в одном из боковых коридоров. Завернув туда, он обнаружил Оливера, дерущегося с двумя парнями из Хаффлпаффа. Маркус сам не заметил, как подлетел к дерущимся и стал колошматить одного из нападающих. Для начала он приложил его лбом о стену, а потом свалил на пол и принялся пинать, куда придется. Парень откатился в сторону и, шустро вскочив, дал деру. Тогда Маркус оттащил от Оливера второго хаффлпаффца, закрутил ему руки за спину, хотел побить и его, но тут Оливер завопил:

– Какого черта ты лезешь, Флинт?

Маркус оторопел.

– Я тебе помогаю!

– Кто, нахрен, просил тебя помогать?

– Так они ж двое на одного... – Парень в его руках брыкался, пытаясь освободиться, и Маркусу пришлось сильнее выкрутить ему руки.

– Ты на самом деле такой тупой, Флинт?

– Ты это о чем?  Непонимающе спросил Маркус. У него появилось нехорошее предчувствие. Определенно, он снова сделал что-то не так, иначе Оливер бы не выглядел таким рассерженным. Маркус в расстройстве пнул хаффлапаффца.

– О, Мерлин... отпусти его, Флинт! Просто отпусти и все.

Маркус пожал плечами и освободил трепыхающегося парня. Тот мгновенно ретировался.

– Ну так что не так?

– Ты тупое, бесчувственное, бестактное и невоспитанное хамло. Ты представить себе не можешь, как ты меня достал! – Заорал Вуд, покраснев от злости.

– О... – прошептал Маркус. – Извини.

Оливер продолжал орать:

– Сначала ты перед моими друзьями сказал, что... ну... ты сам знаешь, что сказал! Потом ты послал мне эти идиотские цветы – и опять вся школа видела! Я уж не говорю, что от этого букета мне пришлось валяться в больнице! А то, что было на Чарах, это уже уму не постижимо – ты вообще соображаешь, что делаешь?!

Маркус стоял, потеряв дар речи. Он был готов к тому, что Оливер злится на него, но чтобы так сильно?..

– ...И, кстати, о твоей мнимой помощи – мне бы не пришлось сейчас драться, если б не твои выходки! Я теперь только и слышу: «Как твой роман, сладенький Оливер?» или «Как поживает твой бойфренд?»...

– Но я же не твой... – удивился Маркус.

– Вот именно, не мой! – снова завопил Вуд и, схватив слизеринца за грудки, стал трясти его. – Иди теперь, докажи всей школе, что это не так!

– Эээ... что я могу сделать?

– Так и хочется тебя пришибить, Флинт! Прям руки чешутся с тобой подраться...

– Для тебя - все, что хочешь... – Смиренно прошептал Маркус и ударил Оливера кулаком в живот.

Гриффиндорец охнул и, выпустив из рук мантию Маркуса, согнулся пополам от боли. Маркус стукнул его снова, на этот раз носком ботинка по голени. Оливер вытаращил глаза и просипел, глядя на слизеринца снизу вверх.

– Сволочь... какая ж ты сволочь...

– Ты же сам хотел подраться, – удивился Маркус и подался назад, чтобы ударить получше.

Но гриффиндорец уже пришел в себя и, выпрямившись, отразил новый удар, а затем нанес свой – прямо Маркусу в  глаз.

И они начали драться. Силы были равны, никто не уступал. Взбешенный Оливер вкладывал в драку всю накопившуюся злость, а Флинт был почти счастлив - первый раз он делал именно то, чего хотел Оливер.

Потом, в какой-то момент, побоище прекратилось, потому что Маркус оказался прочно припечатан к стене, а у Оливера обе руки жестко зафиксированы руками слизеринца. Они еще немного попинали друг друга, а потом остановились, тяжело дыша.

«Наверное, хватит уже... – подумал Маркус, - подрались и будет...»

Непонятно, какого мнения на этот счет придерживался Оливер, но и он не делал больше попыток продолжить бой, а только сердито сопел и буравил Маркуса свирепым взглядом.

Его дыхание было горячим, Маркус ощущал его на своем лице, так же как и запястья гриффиндорца под своими пальцами и все тело, почти прижимающееся к нему. Драка или не драка,  но никогда еще Оливер не был так близок и так доступен. Маркус смотрел на него и хотел так сильно, как никогда раньше. Вуд внезапно сделал неуловимое движение кистями, и теперь уже руки Маркуса оказались в захвате. Оливер поднял руки вверх и прижал их стене над головой слизеринца.

– Сволочь... – прошептал он, наклоняясь к лицу Маркуса, – слизеринская сволочь...

А потом взял да и поцеловал Маркуса.

Несколько секунд Маркус вообще не понимал, что происходит. Будто он снова мечтал, только на этот раз все было ярче и лучше. В сто тысяч раз лучше! Маркус решил не упускать момент и тоже впился в губы Оливера. М-м-м... никакие поцелуи с девчонками не сравнятся с этим... ну, вы понимаете... От поцелуя бросало то в жар, то в холод, сердце бешено билось в груди, а губы горели огнем.

Больше всего Маркуса беспокоило, что он не достаточно хорошо целуется, но, казалось, гриффиндорца все устраивало. Маркус хотел обнять Вуда и дернулся, забыв, что его руки не свободны. Оливер прервал поцелуй, посмотрел на Маркуса. Затем медленно разжал пальцы и освободил руки Флинта. Тот, недолго думая, обхватил его за талию и прижал к себе. Они возобновили поцелуй, но вдруг где-то вблизи послышались шаги и приглушенные голоса.

– Черт!.. – прошипел Вуд прямо в рот Маркусу, – кто-то идет...

Маркус мысленно взвыл. Так нечестно! Только у него стало получаться как надо, так обязательно кто-то прется, куда не просили! Сейчас Оливер сбежит от него, и придется начинать все заново.

Но Вуд и не собирался сбегать. Окинув взглядом коридор, он заметил боковую дверь, осторожно открыл ее, схватил Маркуса за мантию и затащил внутрь комнаты.

Захлопнув за собой дверь, Оливер достал палочку и зажег слабый свет. Они оказались в маленькой клетушке, битком набитой всякой рухлядью. Пока Вуд озирался по сторонам, Маркус шагнул к нему и, прижав к стене, поцеловал. Гриффиндорец не растерялся и вернул поцелуй. Его руки прошлись по телу Маркуса и, распахнув мантию, быстрым движением задрали майку. Когда Маркус почувствовал на своей обнаженной груди горячие руки Оливера, у него закружилась голова, и он глухо застонал в шею гриффиндорца. Кое-как взяв себя в руки, он стал нащупывать пуговицы на мантии Вуда, пытаясь добраться до вожделенного тела.

И тут Оливер прервал ласки.

– О, черт, который час?! – воскликнул он озабоченно, пытаясь разглядеть свои наручные часы. – Мне пора идти!

Маркус опешил от этих слов – такой поворот событий его никак не устраивал. Если он позволит Оливеру уйти, то будет последним дураком.

– Нет! – сказал он, крепко прижимая к себе гриффиндорца. – Зачем?

– У меня тренировка через пять минут, – ответил Оливер, решительно высвобождаясь из объятий, – надо идти.

– У-у-у... – разочарованно протянул Маркус, но спорить не стал, квиддич есть квиддич. – А мы снова... сможем... ну, это?..

Оливер слегка приобнял Маркуса за плечи:

– Если ты обещаешь не устраивать идиотских выходок перед всей школой...

– В смысле, не ухаживать за тобой?

– Вот именно - не ухаживать за мной. Ничего подобного чтоб больше не было! Если захочешь... встретиться, просто скажи, что хочешь поговорить о квиддиче. Я пойму.

Маркус радостно заулыбался.

– А можно время от времени разговаривать с тобой?

– Да, – ответил Вуд, – но недолго и не часто.  И только о нормальных вещах.

Он отодвинулся от Маркуса и стал приводить в порядок свою одежду.

– Я выронил свою палочку... – пробормотал он, оглядываясь. Заметив палочку в углу, он нагнулся за ней и обнаружил валяющийся рядом смятый пергамент.

Маркус сразу узнал свой пергамент с любовным стихотворением. Видимо, он вывалился из кармана, когда Оливер задрал на нем одежду. Маркус запаниковал. Вуд только что заявил, что не желает больше никаких ухаживаний, и если он сейчас прочитает...

Между тем Оливер развернул пергамент и пробежал глазами по тексту. Маркус ждал бури. Оливер вздохнул:

– Особенно чтоб вот такого больше не было, понял?

Маркус обреченно кивнул, ожидая, что Оливер порвет пергамент в клочки, но тот аккуратно сложил лист и сунул в карман, а затем приоткрыл дверь и прислушался. В коридоре никого не было, и Оливер, подмигнув Маркусу, вышел.

Маркус остался наедине с темнотой и своими мыслями. В общем-то, мыслей особо не было, голова была на редкость ясной и пустой. Единственное, чего он сейчас хотел, так это повторить все, что произошло в последние полчаса. Он удивлялся своему везению. Он будет встречаться с Оливером! Наверное, Вуд и раньше был не против встречаться с Маркусом, просто не хотел всеобщего внимания. А может, его драки заводят?

Маркус понадеялся, что ему не придется драться на каждом свидании, а то и так со временем напряг. А что Оливер запретил ухаживания – так ничего не поделаешь. Может, пройдет какое-то время, и он успокоится...

«Чертов квиддич! – подумал Флинт, пинком открыв дверь и выйдя в коридор, – чертов долбанный квиддич!».

Потом ему в голову пришла мысль, что неплохо подослать кого-нибудь понаблюдать за тренировками гриффиндорской команды. Слизерин играет против Гриффиндора всего через две недели. Надо бы выиграть для разнообразия.

 

****

В гостиной Слизерина было как всегда шумно и людно. Адриан сидел с закрытыми глазами у камина. Маркус подошел и сел рядом:

– Зайка, проснись.

Адриан приоткрыл один глаз и, посмотрев на Маркуса, снова закрыл.

– О, пожалуйста, не обращай внимания, что я сижу с закрытыми глазами и пытаюсь насладиться одиночеством... давай, нарушь мой покой и расскажи по своего Вуда.

Маркус отвесил ему легкий подзатыльник.

– Ну ладно, ладно... говори, что там опять у тебя случилось. – Адриан открыл глаза и, заметив на скуле у Маркуса синяк, задумчиво пожевал губу. – Мдаа... должно быть ты прочитал Вуду свое сочинение.

– Нет, – ответил Маркус, осторожно потрогав фингал, – мы подрались.

– И теперь ты прибежал за бесценными советами? Или за холодной примочкой?

Маркус наклонился к товарищу и, понизив голос, сказал:

– Нет, все хорошо и даже лучше. После драки мы залезли в темную комнату, а там он задрал на мне майку и...

– Заткнись сейчас же! – злобно прошипел Адриан. – Ради всех святых, избавь меня от подробностей!

– И ты тоже никому не рассказывай, – предостерег Маркус, – или я тебя убью. Вроде как Вуд не хочет, чтоб все знали о нас, поэтому теперь это страшная тайна, понял?

Адриан закатил глаза:

– Да не может быть! Неужели ему не хочется признаться всем, что он педик? Вот она – хваленая гриффиндорская храбрость!

– Но-но, поосторожней со словами, – пригрозил кулаком Маркус.

– Не заводись... – отмахнулся от него Адриан, – кстати, теперь с тебя должок. Я тебе помог найти парня, теперь давай искать мне подругу. И не вздумай отлынивать.

– О!.. – ударил себя по лбу Маркус и огляделся. – Видишь вон ту, у стены... с длинными волосами? Она по тебе с ума сходит.

– Что? – воскликнул Адриан, выпрямившись в кресле и уставившись на девчонку, которая, заметив его взгляд, смущенно зарделась. – Откуда знаешь?

– Подслушал, когда она подружке рассказывала.

– Когда?

– Ну... дней десять назад.

– И ты мне не сказал?!

– А мне не до этого было. Теперь, слышь, нам надо бы подсмотреть за гриффиндорской тренировкой...

– Да отвали ты нафиг со своими гриффиндорцами! – пробормотал Адриан, вставая и приглаживая волосы. Затем он пересек комнату и, подсев к девчонке, завел с ней разговор. Девочка  в ответ счастливо заулыбалась.

Один из проходящих слизеринцев взглянул на лицо Маркуса и присвистнул:

– Ну и фингал у тебя! Знаю хорошее заклинание, чтоб убрать его.

 Нет, – твердо ответил Маркус, – этот фингал мне дорог как память.

Он поднялся и отправился в спальню.

Надо сочинить новое стихотворение для Оливера.

 


End file.
